Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad!
by SteDiethel
Summary: Una pijamada mal organizada, produce unos castigos muy extraños, nuestros shamanes se han vuelto locos? que pasara? soy malisima para los summarys pero dejen reviews pelase!
1. Encuentros inesperados

T.T, me borraron mi hermoso fic, u.u pues ya que, de nuevo a subirlo, pero lo peor de todo fue que mi computadora borro todos los capítulos TT.TT

Este fic, está dedicado a mis amigas:

Valsed

Alejamoto o Estrella de Kaleido

Kaniza

Holly Motto

Quiero pedir una disculpa especial a Zelkas, no se si alcanzaste a leer el tercer capitulo, pero perdon por no contestar tu review, es que quien sabe por que me llego a correo elctronico no deseado y pues no lo vi, por que nunca reviso eso, solo de ves en cuando, gommen u.u

Este fic es yaoi, no le hago advertencia a los homofobicos, si lo quieren leer pues léanlo haber si así cambian de parecer

Los personajes de Shaman king, le pertenecen a su creador, por mala suerte, pero Lyserg es mío:p

Antes que nada les quiero decir que cuando ponga (Nota) es una comentario mío, y si se lo pongo solo (entre paréntesis) no se ni lo que sea

Acepto todos sus comentario, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, por que como es el primer fic que hago me gustaría que fuera agradable a todos para ver si me animo a seguir haciendo, otros eh, por que si empiezo este lo termino :p, jijijijijiji

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyserg despertó sobresaltado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, había tenido otra vez el mismo sueño con Hao, el ser que mato a sus padres (Nota: que trauma no?) ese ser que tanto había llegado a odiar, lo estaba besando y no solo eso sino que el le correspondía, eso era imposible, su respiración agitada regreso a la normalidad, la puerta se abrió y vio a sus amigos con cara de preocupación

Lyserg estas bien, pregunto Yho con preocupación

No te paso nada? o.o?

No, no se preocupen estoy bien

Entonces por que gritaste, dijo Len con fastidio

Lyserg- Enserio grite O.O, no quise preocuparlos, solo tuve una pesadilla

Seguro Lyserg?

Si, por favor vayan a descansar, enserio no se preocupen por mi

Hace 2 días que había llegado a la pensión con sus amigos, después del torneo había pasado casi 3 meses sin verlos, ni hablarles, así que decidió venir a visitarlos

Lyserg, se había levantado de su cama para ir hacia el baño, se vio en el espejo y se mojo la cara

¿Qué me esta pasando¿Sera que esa persona (Hao), que tanto odie, no era odio lo que sentía sino amor?

Se miro de nuevo al espejo y regreso a la cama, vio el reloj de la mesita de noche, las 3:30am, tenía que regresar a dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hao y en su sueño

Tengo que dejar de pensar en el, ademas está muerto no, para que me preocupo, mejor dejo de pensar y me voy a dormir

Al día siguiente en la pensión...

Yho si no bajas pronto te voy a poner a correr el doble, y no protestes!

Yho- Ya voy Annita, pero por favor TT.TT, no me hagas correr el doble

Pobre de ti Yho, no se como la soportas, se parece a mi hermana Pilika

Se ve a una Anna muy molesta detrás de Horo, con un aura roja rodeándola, de repente, solo se vio como salió Horo volando a un destino desconocido

Jajajajajajaja, se lo merecía el hoto-hoto

jijijijiji, mejor vamos a desayunar, no queremos que nos pase lo mismo, y yo no quiero que me ponga a entrenar el doble

Estaban sentados en la mesa, a punto de desayunar, solo faltaba Horo por obvias razones, y se oye como abren la puerta de la entrada

Ya era hora de que llegaras hoto-hoto, de hecho te tardaste demasiado para ser el desayuno

Qué te hace pensar que yo soy ese perdedor

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de entrada del comedor, y se quedaron entre sorprendidos y paralizados...

Hao dijo una voz conocida con ¿rencor?

Vaya ingles veo que me recuerdas (pensando) yo tampoco te eh olvidado a ti

Qué haces aquí? (ya tenia su cuchilla en las manos), acaso le hiciste algo a Horo? (Nota: que sobre protector o.o)

No, no le hice nada a tu hoto, vine a visitar a mi hermanito, y a quedarme a vivir aquí, ya que está también es mi casa, o no hermanito?

Pero, pensamos que habías muerto en el torneo, dijo Horo con notable confusión en su voz

Jajajajaja, pensaron que me iba a morir tan fácilmente y contra tan bajos poderes, pues fíjense que Hao Asakura no es un rival fácil de derrotar

Entonces es verdad que hierba mala nunca muere, o me equivoco Hao, dijo Anna con su notable frialdad

Entonces te piensas quedar aquí hermano, por que yo no le veo inconveniente, dijo Yho con una sonrisa kawaiii -

Así es hermanito, y ahora que tengo tu aprobación, nadie va a hacer que salga de esta casa!

Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente, además tenemos muchas habitaciones, no lo crees Annita?

Achh(1), pues ya que

Está decidido (con su sonrisa despreocupada), hermano te quedaras en la pensión n.n

Pero Yho... dijeron Len y Lyserg al unisono

Vamos Lyserg, Len, además creo que Hao ya no es el mismo, se que ha cambiado n.n

Lyserg y Len- Pues ya que u.u

Len- Por cierto, hace cuanto que llegaste hoto?

Pues verán Un.n

Flash back---------------------------------------

Se puede observar un Horo muy tranquilo que venia caminando hacia la pensión Asakura, iba muy contento por que había caído en un lago cerca de la pensión, en medio de un bosque extraño, que estaba atrás de la pensión, se ve como abre la puerta y se queda sin habla por un momento al ver a Hao, pero se recupera y le hace la primera pregunta...

Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------

Bueno entonces a desayunar nOn

Todos se sentaron y desayunaron en silencio, pensando cada quien en sus asuntos, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

Chocolove: Hola a todos veo que me extrañaron pue'

Pero al ver a Hao, Chocolove se "coloco" atrás de Lyserg

Ora tu pue', que no te habíamos matado mi fueguin?

A quien le dices fueguin ¬¬

Al ver que Chocolove se escondía mas atrás de Lyserg usándolo prácticamente como "escudo" Yho hablo: No te preocupes Chocolove, Hao no te va a hacer nada, es un buena persona y se va a quedar a vivir aquí con nosotros

Bien por lo visto tenemos mas visitas, como no están pagando (mirada asesina), van a limpiar la casa, Horo y Len, los cuartos, Chocolove e Yho, los baños, y Hao y Lyserg, van a hacer la comida, no esta a discusión, entendieron

Todos- Si señor

Que dijeron, con una mirada que hasta a los muertos les daría miedo Un.n

Que si Anna 'n.n

Cuando se iban a ir para sus actividades Anna llama a Yho y a Lyserg, por separado

Con Yho:

Yho me voy a ir a Izumo, me acaban de hablar, que es para algo urgente, te importaría hacerte cargo de la casa

No hay problema Annita, pero jamás pensé que me dejarías a cargo, creo que ya me tienes más confianza T.T

Yo tampoco u.u, pero si le pasa algo a la casa lamentaras haber nacido Yho Asakura

Un.n

Con Lyserg:

Que paso Anna

Lyserg, quiero que te hagas cargo del hermano pirómano de Yho (Hao), que no le pase nada a está casa, de seguro no dudara en usar al espíritu del fuego, así que los mande de vacaciones, lo cuidas y lo mantienes vigilado eh

Esta bien Anna u.u

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas actividades

Yho y Chocolove:

Pue' Yho que bueno que me toco contigo, la verdad, me daría mucho miedo estar con el "fueguin"

Jijijijiji, verdad que si, va a ser muy divertido estar todos juntos de nuevo nOn

juntos como.. (No pudo terminar por que salió Len con su cuchilla de la nada y lo mando a volar Un.n)

Yho- jijijijiji, creo que mejor lo voy a buscar

Con Len y Horo:

Hoto ya te dije que así no se tienden las camas

Yo que voy a saber tiburón, además es Horo no hoto

Yo te digo como quiero hoto

A si pues, a mi me gusta cuando te enojas

No digas eso, dijo Len sonrojado

Horo se acerca muy provocadoramente a Len alias "el tiburón" y le susurra sensualmente: te ves muy lindo sonrojado

Y en la cocina

Hao, es la tercera vez que quemas la comida, dijo un Lyserg muy desesperado por su tercer intento frustrado

No es mi culpa, además tu no tienes que darme ordenes ingles, respondió Hao con una carita muy kawaiii -

Claro que si, Anna me dejo vigilándote, para que no vayas a hacer nada malo, ni a quemar nada

Nani? o.o, entonces sígueme, y atrápame si puedes, jajajajaja, no te va a ser fácil

Al ingles no le quedo más remedio que seguir a Hao, ya que para su mala suerte, se lo habían encargado (Nota: jejeje, bien que lo quería seguir)

Esta me la pagaras Hao, eso pensaba el ingles mientras se adentraba al bosque que esta al lado de la pensión Asakura

Continuara...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jijijijiji, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, lamento haberlos dejado con la duda, pero si les gusto tengo que hacerlo para que lean el siguiente episodio :p, bueno pues me despido y espero que me dejen reviews!

T.T y necesito muxos reviews, mínimo dándome el pésame :p, por que mi historia murió y me toco volverla a hacer y subir u.u

(1) jejejeje, casi se me olvida soy muy despistada, creo que la mayoria de ustedes saben que esa expresion se usa para dejar ver tu molestia o desaprobacion o fastidio n.n


	2. Atrapame si puedes XD

Este fic esta dedicado a :

Kaniza

Valsed

Alejamoto o Estrella de Kaleido

Holly-Motto

Cuando ponga algo (Nota: ) es pensamiento mío, si lo pongo entre paréntesis depende de la situación

Este fic es yaoi como lo habia dicho anteriormente :p, no me pertenecen los personajes de Shaman King 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyserg corría tras Hao mientras el trataba de divertirse un rato a costa del ingles jugando a "atrápame si puedes", mientras en el cuarto se puede observar a un Len muy nervioso...

Aléjate de mi Horo, gritaba un nervioso Len moy sonrojado

Mmm, no quiero n.n, decía Horo mientras se acercaba más a Len

Pero por que? (muy sonrojado)

Por que te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas, Len

Ambos estaban en una situación muy comprometedora, Len estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto y Horo estaba casi encima de el

Horo, creo que mejor empezamos a recoger por que si no Anna nos va a regañar

No te preocupes, oí que Anna le decía a Yho que se iba a ir por una semana a Izumo, así que como no hay nadie...(Horo se empezaba a acercar provocadoramente a Len para darle un beso)

Horo o/o, no aléjate . 

Horo se encontraba encima de Len, empezaba a acercar sus labios, rápidamente, hizo contacto con los labios de Len, que estaba en shock, lo empezó a besar tiernamente, al poco rato Len empezó a corresponder, el calor estaba aumentando, Horo empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Len mientras este lamía y besaba su cuello, Horo iba a empezar a besar su pecho, cuando…

Jijijijiji creo que interrumpimos algo no Chocolove?

Si pue' , le contesto a Yho volteando a ver a Len y Horo

Perdón chicos, pero no han visto a mi hermano y a Lyserg?

Los dos muy sonrojados, siendo descubiertos, se separaron lentamente con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, Len se abrocho su camisa y Horo se limpio el cuello

No, Yho, no los hemos visto, pero, si quieres te ayudamos a buscarlos

Gracias Len, vienes Horo? o.o

Creo que este Hoto no responde, La tierra llamando al Hoto, responda por favor XD

Si, ya voy Yho, así los 4 salieron a buscar a Hao y Lyserg

Mientras ellos buscaban, Lyserg se encontraba de vuelta a la casa en brazos de Hao, por que ya lo habia "atrapado"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hao, esto ya no es divertido, dio un Lyserg cansado de tanto correr

Para mi si! n.n dijo Hao a lo lejos

Lyserg empieza a correr y se ve como se tropieza con una roca (Nota: descuidado u.u)

Ah, mi pierna TT, snif, snif, creo que me lastime ToT

Estas bien, Hao se acerca para mirarlo, pues estaba muy preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su adorado ingles

No, pero... (Salta sobre Hao) ya te atrape! nOn, ouch, mi pierna ToT, siento que me la torcí

Tramposo, pero te ayudare, le dijo Hao cargándolo en sus brazos para ir a la casa

Gracias n/n

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin del Flash Back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hao, no estas cansado, por que creo que ya puedo caminar

No te preocupes ingles, ya casi llegamos, por que siento cerca las presencias de Yho, Len, Horo y Chocolove

Ok u.u, pero si te cansas me dices, además creo que ya mejore gracias a que no me dejaste caminar, te agradezco que me hayas cargado Hao, espero que no haya sido mucha molestia

No ingles, no fue ninguna molestia, pero, si Anna no hubiera mandado a mi fifí-chan de vacaciones ya hubiéramos llegado, no se como se le ocurrió mandarlos a todos de vacaciones

Ya conoces a Anna u.u

Hao se sienta y ve a un Lyserg confundido en sus brazos, le sonríe (que lindo -)

No te pongas así solo que Yho esta cerca, por eso creo que es mejor que lo esperemos aquí, para que los tontos no se vayan a ir de paso o algo por el estilo

Esta bien Hao n.n, aunque me da algo de cosa estar en medio del bosque, sin poder caminar bien, en la noche . 

No te preocupes ingles, yo te cuidare esta bien?

Gracias Hao n/n

A lo lejos se oye un ruido muy extraño y aterrador, como si estuvieran arrastrando algo, un grito estremecedor, Hao se acerca Lyserg, y el inconscientemente lo abraza por el miedo que tenia, todo se veia de pronto muy espeluznante, el miedo los estaba invadiendo, cuando de pronto se oye un ruido detrás de los arbustos y salen…

Jijijijiji, creo que interrumpimos de nuevo Chocolove o.o, Hao, Lyserg, por que están así o.o? (Ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados, Lyserg estaba en las piernas de Hao, los dos estaban abrazados y estaban temblando)

Ya vez Tiburón te dije que fuéramos por la izquierda pero no, tu querías venir por acá, reclamo Horo

Jajajaja, Hoto si no te has dado cuenta ya los encontramos, asi que yo tenia razón y tu no!

Pues chicos que hacen tan juntitos, que acaso se van a dar un beso o iban a hacer algo mas, comento Horo

Lyserg volteo a ver a Hao y se puso muy sonrojado, dejo de abrazarlo, por lo que Hao maldijo en silencio a Horo por haberle interrumpido ese momento

Que te paso Lyserg? o.o

Pues me tropecé 'n.n

Jijijiji, oigan chicos por que no acampamos aquí está noche, para poder apreciar mejor las estrellas n.n

Ya que, dijo Len cruzándose de brazos

Oye Hoto, dijo Hao con un dejo de molestia en su voz (Nota: ya se que las harte con mis notas, pero quien no estaría enojado con Horo por lo que hizo?), por que no haces algo productivo y vas por la comida

Jijijijiji, creo que Horo y yo vamos por la comida, Len y Lyserg van por leña para una fogata, y tu hermano ve con Chocolove por las casas de campaña y unas cobijas y cojines

Pue' fueguito nos vamos a divertir mucho, te voy a contar muchos de mis chistes que están para morirse de risa, como yo Chocolove, soy el mejor bromista de todos

Mira, no me digas "fueguito", le dice Hao a Chocolove con una mirada asesina ¬¬

Ya se, propongo algo, dijo Hao muy entusiasmado, que tal si jugamos verdad o castigo, pero, no se pueden decir mas de 3 verdades, si se dicen mas de 3 es castigo

A mi me parece muy buena idea, apoyo Horo

Bien, entonces, vamos por las cosas, para poder empezar más pronto la "pijamada"

Todo el grupo se separo, para ir por lo que le tocaba, mientras con Yho y Horo

Jijijijiji, si además de eso llevamos dulces, papas, etc...

No suena nada mal Yho, además no nos hace daño comer eso, además a mi me encantan los dulces ¬

Jijijijiji, yo igual

Mientras esos chicos asaltan la cocina, un Hao muy enojado esta a punto de matar a Chocolove...

Ya cállate, me tienes harto, tus chistes no me hacen gracia, mejor agarra las cosas y vamonos

Pero que carácter tan feo pue', ni siquiera me pidió disculpas por decirme cosas tan feas ToT

Y Len con Lyserg

Creo que con esto sera suficiente, no es así Lyserg?

Yo opino lo mismo Len, mejor ya regresemos al campamento

Continuara...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mil gracias a los que leyeron el fic, como verán le hice unas modificaciones, no son muchas pero que mas da XD, ahora a contestar los reviews, que aunque no son la misma cantidad, los aprecio de igual manera a los que me dejaron el review, gracias por tomar el tiempo:

**Estrella de Kaleido Star**: Mil gracias por el review! nOn, trate de actualizarlo lo más pronto, como comprenderás mi comp. Murió cuando lo iba a subir ToT

**Valsed**: Mil gracias por dejarme review ToT, si me lo quitaron, y yo también espero que no lo vuelvan a hacer

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight**: No importa XD, espero que lo vuelvas a leer, mínimo así te acuerdas de algo o si no lo repasas, mil gracias por tu review!

**FaN-yAOi**: Que bueno que te gusto! Y que por fin te animaste a leer también en español n.n, trate de poner más LenxHoro . no es tan fácil, io también soy nueva se lo que se siente Un.n, si es muy feo que te quiten el fic ToT, mil gracias por el review! Y espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Kaniza**: Mil gracias Guapa, me das muchos ánimos, tratare de hacerlo mejor, espero que fanfic no me lo vuelva a quitar, si es horrible lo de los reviews . yo también casi me muero, espero que te guste el capitulo, y mil gracias por el review!


	3. La botellita?

Wiii -, que bueno que me dejen reviews, déjenme les digo una clave para que mis episodios sean más largos:

**Mas reviews** **Autora feliz** **A episodios mas largos**

En especial si me dicen que quiere que pase **tratare** de que eso pase n.n, lo importante es complacer al publico que se toma el tiempo de leerme T.T

Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que me quede sin inspiración, estaba en ceros, nada me llegaba y pues no podía hacer nada

Este fic esta **dedicado** a mis 5 grandes amigas:

**Valsed**

**Alejamoto Diethel o Estrella de Kaleido Star**

**Holly-Motto**

**Kaniza**

**Ookani**

Las 4 son igual de importantes para mi n.n, además de que les recomiendo sus fics que son de lo mejor (XD na, no es propaganda)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos llegaron al campamento, y se pusieron a organizar todas las cosas para montar el campamento y hacer su "pijamada" con juegos, confesiones, castigos, etc...

Jijijijiji, creo que ya esta todo listo n.n

Si, que tal si empezamos con los juegos, dijo un Len con mirada seria y pensativa

Pue' primero hay que jugar verdad o castigo, pa' que admitan que mis chistes son los mejores y que les encantan

Yo no le veo ningún problema a ese juego, dijo un Hao sonriente, mientras por su mente pasaban preguntas, castigos, etc... Para el ingles

Bien entonces (saca una botella), la boca manda OK, dijo un muy sonriente Hao

Los 6 chicos se sentaron en circulo listos para jugar, dándole una vuelta a la botella, esperando pacientemente (todos estaban muy nerviosos) a que se detuviera

Ja, me toco mandar al hoto, ¿Verdad o Castigo, pregunto Len muy confiado

A ver tiburón, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es Horo no hoto y escojo castigo!

No sabes ni la que te espera, pero toma en cuenta que no se vale cambiar de opinión, así que..., vas a pararte en el centro y nos vas a bailar el tubo!

Que, ni lo sueñes

Tú escogiste castigo...

Que malo eres conmigo TT que hice yo para merecer esto

Horo se puso a mitad del círculo y empezó a bailar sensualmente imitando a los de solo para mujeres1 y hasta se estaba empezando a quitar la ropa junto con la música, pero por mala suerte su tiempo se acabo

Bien, ya está, ahora me toca a mí girar la botella para ver a quien le toca n.n

De nuevo la botella giraba, todos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos después de ver el castigo de Horo, la botella empezaba a perder velocidad y paro en...

Jijijijiji, creo que me toco mandar a Lyserg, ¿Verdad o Castigo?

mmmm... (pensando) Yho no es mala persona, además no creo que ponga castigos como los de Len Un.n, esta bien Yho, me arriesgare castigo

Hao volteo a ver a Yho con una mirada entre suplicante y amenazadora, dándole a entender que le pusiera a Lyserg, un castigo relacionado con el o lo iba a lamentar, Yho simplemente rió al ver a su hermano y le dio de castigo a Lyserg que...

Van a ser las 7 cruces2

Que, se notaba que Lys, estaba muy nervioso

Jijijijiji, tranquilo

Yho empezó a poner las cruces, la primera quedo en su estomago, la segunda en el pecho de Horo, la tercera en el cuello de Len, la cuarta en los labios de Hao, la quinta en la pierna de Chocolove, la sexta en el hombro de Len y la séptima en el cuello de Hao (tengo mucha imaginación XD)

La botellita empezó a girar nuevamente y se detuvo en...

Ay pue' me toco mandar al tiburón que es amargot3

A quien le dices tiburón ¬¬

Pue' Len no te me esponjes, ¿Verdad o castigo?

JA, es lógico que el Gran Len Tao va a escoger castigo

Si pue' tu ya que, vas a tener que besar apasionadamente al hoto!

Que soy Horo!

Que o/o, bueno ya que u/u, Len se acerca rápidamente a Horo y le da un beso muy pero muy apasionado, tanto que cuando acabaron de dárselo ya casi se morían de asfixia y estaban completamente sonrojados

Len giro la botella, mientras Hao acosaba al ingles diciéndole cosas al oído, la botella empezó a girar y se detuvo en...

Bien Hao, préstame atención!

Cállate Hoto que no ves que estoy ocupado

Hao, ¿Verdad o castigo?

Se ve que no piensas eh Horo es lógico que castigo

Como no prestas atención, vas a tener que escuchar y estar al lado de Chocolove todo el juego

Grrrrr, ni se te ocurra decirme nada idiota, mirando a Chocolove

La botella nuevamente empezó a girar y se detuvo en...

Bien chocolate me toco mandarte ¿Verdad o castigo?

Pue' como todos han pedido castigo yo también

Bien, jajá jajá, no vas a hablar durante el resto de la noche, jajajajaja, al fin no va a decir sus estúpidos chistes sin sentido

TT, Chocolove se sentó en una esquina y aparecieron flamitas azules a sus lados

La botella nuevamente giraba para ver quien iba a ser el castigado de la noche

Yho, ¿verdad o castigo?

Jijijiji, creo que mejor elijo verdad Lyserg

Bien, tu ¿chupas, muerdes o masticas?4

o/o, no se nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que chupo n.n

Yho, OH God, que malpensado eres u/u esa no es la pregunta, era solo calentamiento u.u, pero ya que la respondiste que siga el juego

Yo ya me harte, creo que no quiero seguir jugando, dijo un Horo algo cansado

u.u, que flojera tengo, entonces que hacemos?

Lyserg se acostó en el pasto, Len iba pasando por ahí y sin querer se tropezó con el pie del ingles, cayendo encima de el, quedando por consecuencia los dos muy juntos, escena muy comprometedora que los demás veían, Yho estaba muy calmado, al igual que Chocolove, pero Hao y Horo se morían de celos

Len se paro, seguía muy sonrojado, le dio una mano a Lyserg para que se parara, que la acepto sin dudar provocando más celos por parte de Hao y Horo

Bien y ahora que hacemos, pregunto un Yho curioso

Pue' que tal si hacemos imitaciones?

De quien o que?

No se me hace muy aburrido, dijo un Hao algo nefasteado5

Oigan, como nos vamos a quedar a dormir, por que por lo que veo solo hay 3 casas de campaña y nosotros somos 6

Buena pregunta Horo, ahí esta el dilema, pero creo que nos va a tocar quedarnos en pareja

Bueno jijijiji, creo que hay que hacer rifa para ver, aquí tengo 3 papelitos con los nombres de Hao, Lyserg y Chocolove, y van a sacarlos Len, Horo y yo para así ver con quien nos toca y sin que se estén peleando

Por consiguiente las parejas quedaron así:

Len – Hao

Horo – Lyserg

Yho – Chocolove

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien hasta ahí les dejo el tercer capitulo, por que mi inspiración no dio para más

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes es que últimamente ando sin inspiración, completamente nulo todo lo que pienso y por consiguiente no me gusto el capitulo creo que esta algo aburrido, pero aun así espero que lo lean y me dejen review

Por que lo que pienso de los reviews es que son mi fuente para seguir escribiendo

Peor hay una regla muy injusta de fanfiction que nos prohíbe contestar los reviews, eso le quita lo emocionante a todos los fics, pero eso no me prohíbe agradecer cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron y que me brindan la oportunidad de continuar mi historia, si quieren que se los conteste personalmente, solo déjenme su mail en el review y yo se lo mando por correo electrónico

Quiero darle mil gracias a:

**1. Kaniza!**

**2. Fantasma de la niebla**

**3. Lavance**

**4. SasukitaTao**

**5. Valsed**

**6. Fernanda Urameshi**

**7. Pilikita y kororito**

**8. Kizna Kazeai**

**Que sin sus reviews no hubiera continuado esta historia tan mas extraña, y mil gracias por dejarme reviews! Es lo que mas les agradezco!**

**Por eso tratare de actualizar pronto!**

Ahhhhh y casi lo olvido XD, que despistada soy

Para los que no sepan el show de solo para mujeres es donde unos hombres se ponen a bailar como stripers o como se escriba

Las 7 cruces es un castigo que se pone aquí en México en el juego de la botellita donde tienes que besar el lugar en donde lo pongan

Amargot, pues eso se lo saque a una tía que para ella es como decir amargada

La expresión chupas, muerdes o masticas, la saque de un comercial de deemint, o como se escriba, que es un dulce que lo puedes chupar morder o masticar de ahí esa expresión, que otros se lo tomen a mal no es mi problema XD

Nefasteado es como aburrido, enojado, nefasto ya sin ganas de hacer nada o que con la presencia de alguien nefasto te enojas algo asi es nefasteado

Bien espero que no me maten por tardar tanto, pero el problema es que mis neuronas se pusieron en huelga y para colmo mi fuente de inspiración se fue, pero aun así tratare de actualizar pronto, también para los lectores de espíritus rebeldes, les prometo que no tardare mucho!


End file.
